Ultraman Zora
Ultraman Zora is a rookie warrior hailing from the Primordial Light Universe, who finds himself lost in the Ultra-Fan Multiverse, harnessing the powers of legendary Ultra Warriors to do battle against the forces of those corrupted by the Dao Factor. Personality Zora is rather shy and almost always remains calm. He is very "down to Earth" and treats all situations at hand seriously. He does not believe in "the power of friendship" and concepts alike, thinking of them as childish and stupid. He is also an introvert, not socializing much and preferring to do things by himself. Additionally, the concept of "heroism" is a very touchy subject for him. He believes that Ultras such as King are not worthy of being referred to as heroes, he thinks of them as cowards that think they can build a reputation for themselves as great and wise warriors by appearing only "when they are truly needed", something he disagrees with, believing that a true hero shouldn't pick and chose when they act, and rather rush to the rescue when something or someone is in trouble. Zora likes Earth very much, but not for the reasons someone might expect. Since he first came to Earth, he has taken a liking towards Earth's food, more specifically, cheese. History Early Years Born and raised in the Land of Light, Zora idolized warriors of the Space Garrison from an young age. Both his parents were high-ranking warriors and wished to raise him into a great hero like them one day. However, during a mission to deal with a group of anathium beings that had come to the universe, both his parents were killed in battle. Zora was still young when this happened, about 5 in human years, and was emotionally scarred. His aunt, another high ranking Ultra Warrior raised him, trying to help him recover. Years passed and eventually he grew up and trained to join the Space Garrison. Thanks to him still being emotionally scarred, he was not very social and his aunt refused to teach him, believing that another Ultra Warrior should do it to help Zora socialize more. Ultraman was put in charge of training him. During his time training with Ultraman, he met his son, Junior and the two of them got along very well. When Zora training was done, he was free to venture off to space. Ultra Hero Taisen 2: The Universal Ultra Great Tournament! Zora appeared in this sequel to Ultra Hero Taisen!. At an unknown point before the evens of the story, Zora was sucked up by a portal and brought into a large area with multiple Ultras. He encountered Ultraman only to soon realize that it was an alternate version of him. Soon the announcer of the Great Taisen revealed to the Ultras what was going on and sent out armies of monsters for them to slaughter. Zora alongside an alternate version of his childhood friend offered to help a group of Ultras in escaping the area. Nephthys who had been sent to the area by her father explained to the group that their target was located in a "moon" and that they needed to reach it. Round 2 soon started and the Ultras got in pairs. The group stayed close and finished off their foes with combined beams causing a massive cloud, giving off the illusion that all Ultras but himself, Junior and Yugo had been destroyed by their own beams. However as Zora commanded, the group flew close to the barrier, attempting to destroy it, only for a portal to suck them up and send them to strange building. Zora alongside all Ultras that were left behind were greeted by the one who had summoned them, the Fight King. They tried fighting him only to be easily overpowered before Fight King teleported to the announcer's room. Disappointed, Fight King sent the Ultras who had attacked him back to their universes alongside millions of robots ready to destroy their universes. TBA Battle Against the Great Anathium Plague TBA Ultraman Zora TBA Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! TBA Forms - Combo Up= |-| 2= |-| 3= A fusion using the assets of Ultraman Legacy and Ultraman Gamma. It is Zora's most basic Combo-Up Form. This form's name is derived from Ultraman Legacy's various Legacy techniques and Ultraman Gamma's title as "Praetorian of Light". *'Height': 45m *'Weight': 38,000 tons Profile *'Flying Speed': Mach 6.5 *'Running Speed': Mach 2.5 *'Jumping Distance': 900 m *'Jumping Height': 300 m *'Swimming Speed': Mach 3 *'Brute Strength': 85,000 t *'Grip Strength': 75,000 t :;Powers Special *'Gammacium Ray' : A gold-and-blue beam of energy charged in a similar manner to the Gamma Stream and performed in a similar manner to Legacy's Legacy Beam. *'Gammacium Cutter' : Zora discharges a crescent-shaped energy blade from both hands, performed in a similar manner to the Rapid Cutter. *'Gammacium Shuriken' : Zora can launch a small shuriken of light from his hand(s), which is based on Legacy's Legacy Cutter and Gamma's Light Shuriken. Physical *'Combo Sky Whip' : A aerial flipping attack, striking the enemy multiple times with his hands and feet. **'Combo Sky Rotor' : Zora curls into a ball and spins rapidly, acting as a living buzzsaw. Miscellaneous *'Power Type's Strength' : By tapping into Ultraman Gamma's power, Zora can manifest the brute strength of Power Type. While channeling this ability, the red markings on his body glow. *'Speed Type's Speed' : By tapping into Ultraman Gamma's power, Zora can manifest the super speed of Speed Type. While channeling this ability, the blue markings on his body glow. *'Zorium Shield' : Zora creates a blue-and-gold circular shield. It is stronger than his normal form's shield. *'Zorium Shift' : Zora can shapeshift different markings, armour pieces and weapons onto his body, each one resembling a different attributes of Legacy's Legacy Duplications. **'Zorium Duplication' : Zora can split himself into various copies of himself, each one taking the attributes of one of Legacy's Legacy Duplications. Each of these copies can function independently and cooperate in attacks. They all merge back together after a short period of time and can merge at will. **'Ultraman ZD' : The colourful markings on Zora's head vanish. In this sub-form Zora can perform Ultraman's Specium Ray, Ultra Slash and Slash Ray. **'Ultraseven ZD' : Zora's Protectors shift in appearance, resembling those of Seven, he also obtains a standard Slugger. In this sub-form Zora can perform several Slugger-based attacks and recharge his energy through his Protector. He can also perform Seven's Triple Shot and Shuriken Ray. **'Jack ZD' : Zora gains a second bracelet, this one resembling Jack's, he also obtains a set of Jack's signature red lines across his body. In this sub-form Zora can perform Jack's Cinerama Shot and summons Jack's weapons through his bracelet. **'Ace ZD' : Zora's crest shifts in appearance, resembling that of Ace's, a red ring forms around his timer. In this sub-form Zora can perform Ace's Ultra Guillotine, Double Beam, Medical Ray and the Timer Shot. **'Taro ZD' : Zora's Protectors become more advanced and bulky, he also gains a pair of Ultra horns. In this sub-form Zora can perform Taro's Ultra Dynamite, Swallow Kick, Foot Beam and Blue Laser. **'Zoffy ZD' : Zora obtains a set of Star Marks. In this sub-form Zora can perform Zoffy's Z Ray, M78 Light Sword and Ultra Twinkle Way. The Star Marks also give Zora a massive confidence boost, making this his favoured sub-form. **'Leo ZD' : Zora gains Leo's Leope, Secret Sign and chain. In this sub-form Zora can perform Energy Light Ball, Full-Body Emission, Leo Chop and Leo Kick. **'Mebius ZD' : Zora gains the gold bits of armour across Mebius' body, the Mebium Brace and red markings on his crest. In this sub-form Zora can perform Mebius' Mebium Shoot, Mebium Burst, Mebium Slash, Lightning Counter as well as summon the Mebium Blade. **'Legacy ZD' : Zora's Protectors shift in appearance to resemble those of Legacy more, he also gains bronze markings on his crest. In this sub-form Zora can perform Legacy's Legacy Beam, Psychic Wave, Solar Blast as well as summon the Legacy Blade. **'Gamma ZD' : Zora's markings shift to a purple colour and his protectors gain golden highlights. In this sub-form Zora can perform Gamma's Gamma Breaker, Purifying Ray and Light Flash. - Wilder Glacier= Wilder Glacier 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Zora's strength form, using assets of Ultraman Melee and Ultraman Blizzard. This form's name is derived from Ultraman Melee's "Wilder Kick" and Ultraman Blizzard's "Glacier Ray". *'Height': 45m *'Weight': 43,000 tons Profile *'Flying Speed': Mach 6 *'Running Speed': Mach 2.5 *'Jumping Distance': 1100 m *'Jumping Height': 380 m *'Swimming Speed': Mach 3 *'Brute Strength': 140,000 t *'Grip Strength': 140,000 t :;Powers Special *'Wilcier Ray' : Zora fires a blue-and-red beam of flames and frost from his arms in an '+' position. Thanks to its composition, it can cause metals such as Pedanium to rapidly corrode, either destroying them or leaving them vulnerable to other attacks. *'Wild Plasma' : After performing a similar setup to the Strike Boost, Zore fires a purple stream of energy from his fist after making a punching motion. Its power is said to be equal to Blizzar'ds very own Plasma Beam. *'Wilcier Slash' : A cutting halo of fire and ice that slashes and burns opponents. *'Icicle Darts' : A stream of icy darts shoft from both of his hands simultaneously. *'Flaming Fist' : Zora coats his fist in flames and thrusts it forward, firing a large flaming energy bullet in the shape of his fist. *'Wilcier Spiral' : By spinning around mid-air, Zora can form a vortex of fire and ice energies around him, capable of causing great damage to the area. Physical *'Wild Spark Punch' : Upon charging up energy, Zora can engulf his fist(s) in a fiery aura to increase the power of his strikes. *'Wild Spark Kick' : Upon charging up energy, Zora can engulf his foot/feet in a fiery aura to increase the power of his strikes. **'Wild Spark Kicking Bomb' : Zora jumps into the air and flies into his foe with his foot surrounded by flame and frost auras that spiral around it. *'Wild Spark Chop' : Upon charging up energy, Zora can engulf his hand(s) in a fiery aura to increase the power of his strikes. *'Frost Jab' : Zora can coat his hands in icy energy and strike his foe in a jabbing motion, freezing wounds and preventing them from regenerating. Miscellaneous *'Heat and Cold Immunity' : In this form, Zora is immune to extremely cold or hot temperatures. *'Wilcier Rings' : By rotating rapidly, Zora can launch restraining rings that wrap around the opponent and freeze them solid. *'Snowflake Barrier' : A orange snowflake-shaped barrier capable of redirecting incoming attacks. *'Fog Blast' : Zora can fire a stream of thick fog from the palm of either hand. - Megawatt Rainbow= Megawatt Rainbow 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Zora's speed form using assets of Ultraman Lightning and Ultrawoman Six. This form's name is derived from Ultraman Lightning's "Megawatt Current" and Ultrawoman Six's "Six Rainbow Stream". *'Height': 45m *'Weight': 34,000 tons Profile *'Flying Speed': Mach 12 *'Running Speed': Mach 4 *'Jumping Distance': 1000 m *'Jumping Height': 400 m *'Swimming Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Brute Strength': 75,000 t *'Grip Strength': 40,000 t :;Powers Special *'Thunder Cross Current' : Zora charges up prismatic energy in one hand and electric energy in the other before putting his arms together in a "T" position and firing a beam composed of the two energies. *'SL Static' : A beam of lightning from Zora's fingertips, similar to Zoffy's Z-Ray. *'Lightning Guillotine' : A vertical electrical guillotine that slashes and paralyses foes. *'Phalanx Wave' : A passive beam of cyan energy shot from the palm of Zora's hand, capable of pushing back foes. **'Psyga Wave' : A offensive variant of the aforementioned technique. *'Disruption Pulse' : An EMP-style attack capable of shutting down machines and disrupting the flow of energy or beams. *'Megawatt Vortex' : Zora charges his arms with energy before thrusting both of his fists forward, firing two light blue electric vortexes from them, each is fired with enough force to drill through a kaiju. Physical *'Megawatt Discharge': A punch enhanced with light and electricity. *'Megawatt Conversion': A kick enhanced with light and electricity. *'Megawatt Crosser': Zora charges his right arm with lightning, then slashes an 'X' projection across the target before pushing and turning it into a blast. Weapons *'Slugger Swords' : The twin blades on his arms can be detached and used as weapons. **'Slugger Sabre' : Furthermore, the two sluggers can be combined to create a larger, two-handed blade. Miscellaneous *'Enhanced Speed and Reflexes': Zora's agility is increased to the point that he can move at incredible speeds and perform extraordinary acrobatic feats. - Prime Gattler= Prime Gattler 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Zora's form using assets of Ultraman Prime and Ultraman Renius. It's name is derived from Ultraman Prime's various Prime techniques and Ultraman Renius' "Light Gattler". *'Height': 45 m *'Weight': 37,000 tons Profile *'Flying Speed': Mach 8 **'Powerful Ground': Mach 6 **'Cloudy Sky': Mach 12 **'Hope of Trinity': Mach 10 *'Running Speed': Mach 3 **'Powerful Ground': Mach 2 **'Cloudy Sky': Mach 5 **'Hope of Trinity': Mach 4 *'Jumping Distance': 900 m **'Powerful Ground': 800 m **'Cloudy Sky': 1200 m **'Hope of Trinity': 1100 m *'Jumping Height': 300 m **'Powerful Ground': 250 m **'Cloudy Sky': 450 m **'Hope of Trinity': 400 m *'Swimming Speed': Mach 3 **'Powerful Ground': Mach 2 **'Cloudy Sky': Mach 5 **'Hope of Trinity': Mach 4 *'Brute Strength': 75,000 t **'Powerful Ground': 150,000 t **'Cloudy Sky': 55,000 t **'Hope of Trinity': 160,000 t *'Grip Strength': 70,000 t **'Powerful Ground': 140,000 t **'Cloudy Sky': 50,000 t **'Hope of Trinity': 150,000 t :;Powers Special *'Zepellius Machine Gattler' : From his outstretched right hand, Zora fires a rapid barrage of homing energy blasts that overwelm and destroy the opponent. *'Zepellius Fix Special' : Zora can fire a white, '+' style ray that will hold an enemy in place. *'Delacium Crusher Ball' : Zora gathers heat energy into his arms in an "X" position and creates a large orb of flames in front of him, he then hits the orb with his arms still in the same position and fires it. This ability is only accessible when Zora taps into the power of Powerful Ground. *'Sky Storm Assault' : Zora draws in cyan energy, creating a large bow of light, from which he fires a stream of energy needles. This ability is only accessible when Zora taps into the power of Cloudy Sky. *'Trinitium Cluster Cannon' : A golden beam of energy charged up and shot in a similar manner to Tiga's Zepellion Ray, it is further enhanced by colourful bolts of energy. This ability is only accessible when Zora taps into the power of Hope of Trinity. Physical *'Zepellius Comet' : Zora empowers his fist with energy and strikes the opponent multiple times rapidly, with the last punch sending the foe flying into the air and exploding. *'Zepellius Storm' : A barrage of rapid, energy-enhanced kicks. Its power is equal to that of the Zepellius Comet. Miscellaneous *'Primus Defender' : Zora summons a swirling barrier of light to block attacks. *'Powers of Prime and Renius' Alternate Forms' : Zora can briefly tap into the powers of Prime's Power, Sky, Trinity forms and Renius' Ground, Cloud and Hope forms to achieve further transformations that increase certain of Prime Gattler's abilities. These forms are dubbed "Powerful Ground", "Cloudy Sky" and "Hope of Trinity". Zora's appearance changes with them. - Emerium Cross= Emerium Cross 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Zora's form using assets of Ultraman One and Ultraman Aegis. It's name is derived from Ultraman One's "One Cross Shoot" and Ultraman Aegis' "Emerium Blaster". *'Height': 46m, 47 w/ Sluggers *'Weight': 40,000 tons Profile *'Flying Speed': Mach 10 *'Running Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Jumping Distance': 1300 m *'Jumping Height': 400 m *'Swimming Speed': Mach 3 *'Brute Strength': 130,000 t *'Grip Strength': 130,000 t :;Powers Special *'Emerium Cross Shooter' : Zora draws in energy in a "T" position before swinging his arms above his head and placing them in front of him in an "L" position, firing an emerald beam enhanced with rainbow energy. *'Emerium Slasher' : A green buzzsaw-shaped disc. **'Rainbow Slasher' : A more powerful rainbow version. *'Spark Shooter' : Upon stretching both of his arms forward, Zora can fire a green crescent-shaped energy slash. **'Cross Spark Shooter' : Upon gathering energy into his hands and performing the same motion, Zora can fire a cross-shaped golden energy slash, being twice as powerful as the Spark Shooter. *'Specium Spark': Zora stretches his arm forward, firing a stream of Specium energy bolts from his fingers. *'Emerium Blaster' : A lime green and yellow beam of energy shot from Zora's Beam Lamp. Weapons *'Zora Sluggers' : Zora possesses three sluggers on his head that can be detached and used as cutting projectiles or melee weapons. **'Ultra Knock Tactics' : Zora can fire all sluggers at once at his foe, the sluggers spin around the enemy and cut them. **'Slugger Storm' : By spinning at great speeds around his foe, the sluggers can create powerful winds that pick said foe up. **'Slugger Headbutt' : Zora can headbutt his foe with his sluggers on his head, it can be extremely lethal. The more sluggers attached the more powerful this attack is. **'Emerium Cross Twin Shoot' : By attaching two of the Zora Sluggers to his chest, Zora can fire a powerful green and golden beam of energy from them, similar to Zero's Zero Twin Shoot. **'Emerium Shower' : Zora can fire his middle slugger and leave it suspended mid-air above his foe as it spins, Zora then fires his Emerium Blaster at it which is in turn reflected in the form of a constant stream of green and yellow energy bolts. Miscellaneous *'Black Hole Burst' : A dark green energy blast fired from his hands together after gathering energy. It can teleport others to whatever location he wishes in the universe, the more energy he charges up before firing the attack, the further he can teleport objects. *'Emerium Cross Defensor' : A square green barrier with a golden cross placed in the middle of it, it can deflect attacks. - Origium Remnant= Origium Remnant 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Zora's form using assets of Ultrasaur and Ultraman Oub. It's name is derived from the name of Ultrasaur's series [[Dimensions: Remnant of Ultra|Dimensions: Remnant of Ultra]] and Ultraman Oub's various Origium techniques. *'Height': 46 m *'Weight': 42,000 tons Profile *'Flying Speed': Mach 8 *'Running Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Jumping Distance': 1300 m *'Jumping Height': 400 m *'Swimming Speed': Mach 3 *'Brute Strength': 150,000 t *'Grip Strength': 150,000 t :;Powers Special *'Plasma Nova' : Assimilating every particle of light and darkness in the surrounding area, Zora unleashes a devastating burst of plasma energy. Performing this attack requires great effort and is used only as a last resort. *'Mega Colourium Burst' : A powerful rainbow energy stream fired from his arms in an "L" position. *'Merium Blaster' : Explosive burning lasers shot from both of his clenched fists. *'Solgerent Slugger' : Upon charging his Beam Lamp with energy, Zora summons a massive burning slugger projection. *'Death Star Rush' : Zora fires a mixture of light and dark energies from his Beam Lamp. *'Phoenix Soar' : Zora summons a multicoloured energy construct and hurls it at the opponent. *'Origium Final' : Zora unleashes a powerful energy stream charged up in a similar fashion to the Orb Supreme Calibur, only with the Zorium Trident. Physical *'Tigexus Storm' : Zora charges his hand with lightning and slashes the opponent at a blinding pace with a chop. *'Giga Drill Strike' : Zora spins rapidly in the air, coating himself in a vortex of light and dark energies. It is an enhanced version of his base form's Zora Corkscrew. *'Blast Combo' : Zora charges one fist in light energy and another in dark energy before thrusting both forward, performing a double punch on his foe with enough force to blow them back. *'High Crash' : A high kick that usually strikes a foe's face or throat. Weapons *'Light Razor' : Zora can summon two light blue energy swords from the crystals on his forearms, they can be used in physical combat. **'Razorblaze' : Zora coats both swords in fire energy and places them in an "X" position in front of his chest before thrusting them away from one another, releasing a flaming Ultra Guillotine-style attack. Miscellaneous *'Frost Slugger Spark' : Zora thrusts both of his arms forward, firing twin sluggers of ice that generate a freezing vortex around the foe, freezing them solid before Zora attacks them from above. *'Battle-Array Calamity' : Zora captures the opponent with lightning snares and tosses them into the air, then launches a dark energy slash. *'Soul Charge' : Zora can fire a bolt of white and purple electricity from the palm of his hand, it can increase the power of allies on contact. - Maximum Fusion= Maximum Fusion 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Zora's form using assets of Ultraman Spoiler, Ultraman Beast and Ultrasaur. It's name is derived from the fact all three components transform using the power of past beings. *'Height': 46m *'Weight': 41,000 tons Profile *'Flying Speed': Mach 25 *'Running Speed': Mach 5 *'Jumping Distance': 1300 m *'Jumping Height': 400 m *'Swimming Speed': Mach 3 *'Brute Strength': 300,000 t *'Grip Strength': 300,000 t :;Powers Special *'Proto Shoot' : Zora gathers blue energy in his right hand and gold energy in his left hand before putting both hands over his head, he then points both hands forward and fires a gold and blue beam of energy. **'Proto Flashing' : Zora fires two beams or gold and blue energy, one from each hand. While performing this technique his Proto-Crystals glow brightly. *'Proto Guillotine' : The Proto-Crystals on his arms glow before Zora fires a large crescent-shaped blue energy slash with gold edges at his foe in the same position as Ace's Vertical Guillotine. *'Proto Bullet' : Zora can charge up and fire a blue energy orb that is capable of knocking foes to the floor and killing weaker kaiju. **'Bullet Burst' : Zora can rapidly fire a barrage of weaker energy bullets. **'Bullet Buster' : Zora charges up a Proto Bullet larger than himself above his head. It is coated in golden flames. ***'Bullet Shower' : Zora can throw the Bullet Buster into the air where it explodes before it rains down a barrage of explosive Proto Bullets. Physical *'Maximum Fist' : A punch coated in golden energy. Said to be capable of punching holes through King Joe's Pedanium Armour. *'Maximum Foot' : A jumping kick coated in blue energy. Roughly equal in power to the Maximum Fist. *'Maximum Chop' : A chopping attack coated in blue and golden energy. Said to be capable of slicing normal monsters in half. **'Maximum Cross Chop' : A two-handed variant of the aforementioned technique said to be four times more potent. It slashes an "X" shaped scar onto foes. *'Fusion Blitz' : Zora takes flight and coats his entire body in golden and blue flames, he then accelerates and rams into foes with enough power to drill through them. Weapons *'Proto-Zorium Trident' : A golden version of the Zorium Trident, capable of delivering slashes strong enough to cut through all but the toughest of armours. **'Maximum Light Blades' : The three tips of the trident glow in a blue aura before Zora thrusts the trident forward, firing three powerful light blades that act like homing missles. **'Maximum Eradication' : Zora's most powerful technique in this form. He raises the Proto-Zorium Trident in the air as it gathers gold and blue energy before Zora points the blades of the trident towards his foe and fires a massive blue and gold beam of energy. Miscellaneous *'Proto-Pulse' : Zora can channel light blue energy into the palm of his hand and release it in the form of a non-lethal energy pulse that can send foes flying. *'Maximum Shield' : Zora can conjure a circular energy barrier appearing as a series of blue and golden energy rings expanding from the centre of the barrier before fading away. Said to be durable enough to withstand Zora's own Maximum Eradication. }} - Fan Submissions= All fan submitted forms are non-canon unless stated otherwise in their descriptions. |-| 2= |-| 3= Form submitted by: BigD2003. Zora's form using the assets of Ultraman Junior and Ultraman Prime. After a battle against a near-unbeatable foe, Zora loses Legacy's and Gamma's Ultra Essence Crystals. Fortunately, Ultraman Junior manages to create his own Ultra Essence Crystal and somehow gets Prime's Ultra Essence Crystal. He gives it to Zora, who then uses these crystals to achieve this temporary new default form. In this form, Zora has equal parts of strength and mobility, and utilizes various beam-oriented attacks. He is also capable of channeling the abilities of Prime's Type Change forms, each signified by one of his markings glowing brightly. This form also specialized in energy manipulation abilities and psychic abilities. This form's name is derived from of Ultraman Junior's "Specium Spark" and Ultraman Prime's "Zepellion Shoot". :;Powers Special *'Sperion Spark Shoot' : A finishing attack performed exactly liked Ultraman Orb's Sperion Ray, expect it is surrounded in blue electricity. **'Sperion Spark Cannon' : A supercharged Sperion Spark Shoot. It is five times as powerful as the standard version, and fired from his arms put in a "L" style. *'Sperion Slicer' : Zora forms a purple shuriken-style projectile disc to slice his opponent. Once thrown, it travels on a straight path, but if needed, it can be caught and redirected. It is also able to pierce through barriers, and can vary in size. **'Slicer Shield' : Zora can use the Sperion Slicer as a shield. **'Slicer Phase' : Zora can fire a circular beam from the center of the Sperion Slicer. *'Sperion Rapid' : Zora can launch continuous energy arrows from his hands that has great piercing and explosive power. Physical *'Sperion Punch' : A punch attack that is empowered by Specium and Zepellion energy. *'Sperion Kick' : A kick attack that is empowered by Specium and Zepellion energy. *'Sperion Chop' : A chop attack that is empowered by Specium and Zepellion energy. *'Zora Throw' : Zora grabs, spins, and throws the opponent. Weapons *'Sperion Attack Saber' : Zora can form a drill-like energy sword on his right arm. **'Sperion Attack Blast' : From the tip of the Sperion Attack Saber, Zora shoots a spiraling beam towards his target that then tears them apart. **'Sperion Attack Break' : The Sperion Attack Saber spins such that it creates a tornado before Zora performs an energy slash. Miscellaneous *'Dark Light Conversion' : Zora is capable of converting any dark energy into light energy for his use. *'Power Type's Strength' : By tapping into Ultraman Prime's power, Zora can manifest the brute strength of Power Type. While channelling this ability, the red markings on his body glow. *'Sky Type's Speed' : By tapping into Ultraman Prime's power, Zora can manifest the super speed of Sky Type. While channelling this ability, the purple markings on his body glow. *'Sperion Shield' : A defensive energy constructs, ranging from circles and domes to rectangular walls, used to defend Zora from incoming attacks. This shield can be also used to push objects away physically. **'Sperion Mirror' : Zora can use the Sperion Shield to reflect incoming laser instead of blocking it. *'Zora Wave' : Zora can generate a blue wave of energy to heal wounds, calm rampaging monsters, put out fires, or even repair damaged structures. *'Zora Sight' : Zora can release beams from his eyes to see through objects, delete barriers, or reveal invisible foes. *'Zora Teleportation' : Zora can teleport to anywhere he desires. - Infinite Ascension= Infinite Ascension 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Form submitted by: Cdr. Zora's immensely powerful form, which uses assets of Ultraman Neo Mebius and Ultraman Neo Xenon. It was gained after the two Neo Ultras bestowed their Ultra Essence Crystals unto Zora to aid him in a tough battle. :;Powers Special *'Mebonium One-Shot' : An immensely powerful beam used by this form to one-shot things. Miscellaneous *'Infinite Omnipotence' : This form is so omnipotent that Zora can break the fourth wall with casual ease while using it. *'Nigh-Invincibility' : Zora is practically invincible in this form, with few entities capable of harming him. *'Dimensional Travel' : Zora can travel between dimensions with ease. *'Teleportation' : Zora can teleport himself or other objects/beings anywhere he desires. - Trinity Slugger= Trinity Slugger 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Form submitted by: Moar. Zora's slugger-themed super form, which uses assets of Ultraman Lightning, Ultraseven AX and Ultraman Aegis. After his defeat by Goad, Zora resorted to training in order to improve his power, focusing his efforts on his Megawatt Rainbow and Emerium Cross forms. After harsh and vigorous training, he finally challenges Goad again, but is almost defeated once more. It's then that he notices the Ultra Essence Crystal embedded in the monster's chest and rips it out, gaining the Crystal of Ultraseven AX. With its power resonating with that of Lightning and Aegis', Zora uses the three crystals to transform into Trinity Slugger. :;Powers Special *'Wide Trinitium Shot' : An emerald-orange-and-yellow "L" style beam. *'Emerium Trinitium Slash' : A powerful emerald ray from Zora's Beam Lamp. *'Electro-Pressure Buster' : A large ball of heat, electricity and energy. More powerful than the Wide Trinitium Shot. Weapons *'Trinity Slugger' : Zora possesses three blades in this form: one atop his head, which his Beam Lamp is embedded in and is non-removable, but can summon an energy projection in its place, and two on his forearms, which are removable and can be launched or wielded. **'Trinitium Sword' : Zora combines his arm blades into a single sword-like weapon. **'Trinitium Slasher' : Zora's three blades combine into a spinning buzz saw akin to the Ultra Slash. **'Trinitium Bow' : Zora's blades form a bow, which he uses to launch an arrow of light from his Beam Lamp. - Photon Megawatt= Photon Megawatt 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Form submitted by: BigD2003. Zora's electricity-based form, which uses assets of Ultraman Notus and Ultraman Lightning. During a battle against an Anathium-powered Reugosite on Earth, Notus arrived to help Zora and gave him his Ultra Essence Crystal. Zora uses the crystal along with Lightning's to achieve this form. Together with Notus, they managed to defeat the corrupted Cosmo Eater. This form grants Zora amazing speed, along with great control of air and lightning. It also grants him partial control over the earth. This form's name is derived from Ultraman Notus' various Photon techniques and Ultraman Lightning's "Megawatt Current". :;Powers Special *'Photon Megawatt Slash' : Zora can fire small blades of electricity from the crystal on his head that will explode on contact. *'Photon Megawatt Current' : A combination of Notus' Photon Current and Lightning's Megawatt Current. **'Photon Gigawatt Buster' : An evolved version of the Photon Megawatt Current. *'Photon Electrosphere' : A large ball of concentrated air and electricity. More powerful than the Photon Megawatt Current and strikes with amazing force. The ball can also explode into a cluster of slightly smaller versions of itself, which Zora uses to rain it down on the battlefield. *'Static Whirlwind' : A horizontal tornado blast of static electricity fired from both of Zora's fists, which paralyzes the target. Physical *'Ztorm Punch' : A continuous rapid punching attack charged with electricity, with wind adding an extra bit of force to each punch. *'Ztorm Kick' : Zora performs a wind-charged flying kick followed by a mid-air spin kick charged with electricity. *'Ztorm Slash' : Zora charges his arm blades with electricity, leaps forward, and slashes an 'X' projection across the opponent. *'Ztorm Jamming' : Zora leaps and charges himself with electricity, spins around in a similar manner to a human bullet, and launches himself at the target. Weapons *'Photon Megawatt Saber' : A blade from his hand made of energy empowered by electricity. Zora can perform special attacks with the blade similar to the Lightning Sword. **'Saber Ripper' : Zora can use Photon Megawatt Saber to generate energy within it and release an energy wave from the saber. **'Saber Tangler' : The Photon Megawatt Saber transforms into an electric whip. Zora is able to strike his opponent multiple times at once with it, or constrain them while shocking them. **'Saber Tracer' : Zora dashes forwards at Mach 25 and rapidly slashes his opponent at high speeds, before delivering three final slashes charged with electricity, leaving a Z symbol cut through the opponent. **'Photon Megawatt Stick' : Zora can change his Photon Megawatt Saber into a Thunder Stick-like lance and throw it at monsters. *'Lightning Slugger' : Zora possesses an exact copy of Lightning's detachable crest weapon and can use it in the same ways; as a cutting projectile or a melee weapon. **'Slugger Sonic Cyclone' : Zora flies around the enemy at fast speeds, creating an electric vortex that traps and shocks them repeatedly with lighting bolts all over until he then slashes them with the Lightning Slugger, commonly cutting them in half. *'Lightning Blades' : Zora has blades on his arms. Miscellaneous *'Enhanced Speed and Reflexes' : Zora's agility is increased to the point that he can move faster than his Megawatt Rainbow form. *'Geokinesis' : By tapping into Extreme Version and God of Thunder's powers, Zora can control the earth. *'Quantum Snap' : By snapping his fingers, Zora can reappear several meters in front his previous position. }} }} }} Standard Techniques *'Crystal Collector' : When not in use, Hito can click the red button on it to summon any Ultra Essence Crystal of his choosing. *'Zora Bracelet': Standard issue for many Space Garrison members, Zora's serves as storage for the Zorium Trident. **'Zorium Trident': A silver-and-blue trident that is used in close-quarters combat or hurled like a spear. Zora can charge it with energy from Ultra Essence Crystals by attaching one to the side of the trident's main blade, this can be used to perform different techniques. ***'Legacy Barrage' : Through the power of the Legacy Essence Crystal, Zora charges the blades of the trident with colourful energy before thrusting it forward, firing a barrage of colourful energy bullets, each composed of a different element used by the beams of the Ultra Brothers and Legacy's own allies. ***'Gamma Smasher' : Through the power of the Gamma Essence Crystal, Zora charges the blades of the trident with shining silver energy. The three blades then merge into a singular spade-shaped blade designed to pierce through armour and barriers. ***'Blizzard Avalanche' : Through the power of the Blizzard Essence Crystal, Zora raises the trident to summon a series of ice crystals in the sky before pointing towards his foe with the trident, causing them to home in and strike his foe. ***'Melee Bullet Fist' : Through the power of the Melee Essence Crystal, Zora coats the blades of the trident and his arms in flaming energy, he then repeatedly strikes his foe with the trident at blidning speeds. ZoriumTrident.png|Zorium Trident - Hito= Hito Randamuna is Zora's human disguise. He takes on the appearance of a 22-year old American-Japanese man with semi-long hazel hair and green eyes. He is 1,85 m tall and dresses mainly in red, grey and orange average clothes and hoodies which he never actually puts on his head. For the most part, he adapted very well to society, although he did take a long period of time to adjust to eating, and even then the only thing he eats is different types of cheese or dairy products. It doesn't help that he finds the need to eat at random times. :;Powers *'Ultra Abilities' : Being an Ultra in disguise, Hito possesses less powerful versions of the standard Ultra Abilities. **'Extraordinary Jumper' : Hito can jump up to a height of 7 meters. **'Extraordinary Strength' : Hito possesses strength greater than any human, being capable of lifting up to half a ton. **'Underwater Adaption' : Hito can breath underwater for extended periods of time. **'Endurance' : Hito possesses superhuman endurance. *'Capsule Kaiju Summoning' : TBA }} Transformation - Combo Up= Hito attaches the Crystal Container to the Zora Spark, forming and Essence Extractor. He then clicks it's red button, summoning two Ultra Essence Crystals of his choosing and placing them on the two slots before clicking the red button once more. Hito then transforms into Zora and raises the Essence Extractor into the air as it releases particles that form projections of the Essence Crystal's respective Ultras over Zora. Their silhouettes descend onto Zora, merging with him and covering his body in a colorful cloud which upon fading away unveils its corresponding form. When transforming into Maximum Fusion, before the silhouettes of Beast and Spoiler can descend into Zora, he quickly replaces Spoiler's crystal with Ultrasaur's and clicks the red button once more as a silhouette resembling Ultrasaur materializes alongside a golden version of the Zorium Trident which Zora grabs onto before the three silhouettes descend onto him. During the rise sequence, the background first appears to resemble that of the opening sequence from Ultraman's TV series, albeit green and gold as opposed to just green, before changing to a golden column of light for Zora to appear. Flashes of light occur in the background similar to Ultraman and Tiga's rise scenes. - Wilder Glacier= During the rise sequence, the background first appears blue like Leo's, before changing to a swirling blizzard for Zora to appear. A burst of fire accompanied with red and blue spiraling lights appear just before the rise is finished. - Megawatt Rainbow= During the rise sequence, the background first appears white, before thunder clouds and red flashes of light appear alongside Zora. - Prime Gattler= During the rise sequence, the background first appears akin to that of Tiga's only blue and red before a series of golden rings emerges from the centre alongside Zora in the middle of them. - Emerium Cross= During the rise sequence, the background first appears as a swirling vortex of green and red, before changing to various shades of blue for Zora to appear. As he moves closer, the two backgrounds combine as a swirling spark surrounds Zora. - Origium Remnant= During the rise sequence, the background first appears as a dark grey cloud with faint beams of light emerging from it. Soon enough, the cloud dissipates to reveal a blindingly bright white background with red and blue pillars of light emerging from the centre alongside Zora. - Maximum Fusion= During the rise sequence, the background first appears as a swirling vortex of white flames, followed by an explosion of red and black. Afterwards, the background changes to a dark grey and black whirlpool with bright red eyes, similar to Belial's, flashing in and out of existence. Finally, the background appears as three columns of light, one red, one silver and one black moving slowly, erected from a purple orb in the middle of the background. - Spacium Zeperion Junior= During the rise sequence, the background first appears to resemble that of the opening sequence from Ultraman's TV series, albeit black and yellow, before changing to a column of blue and white light for Zora to appear. As he moves closer, the background changes to Orb Spacium Zeperion's rise from Ultraman Geed The Movie. - Infinite Ascension= TBA - Trinity Slugger= During the rise sequence, the background first appears black, before seven blades of light, two red, three yellow and two blue, appear from the edges of the screen and spiral down into the center. The yellow ones detach and spiral back outward, revealing Zora rising from a spiraling stormcloud. Next, the red ones do the same, changing the background to red with spiraling sparks. The last two blue ones change the background to multiple shades of blue, before the background finally changes to a tunnel of white light with many red, blue and yellow blades circling around Zora. - Photon Megawatt= During the rise sequence, the background first appears to resemble Lightning's rise scene before changing to a green background. As he moves closer, the background changes yet again into spiraling light blue and golden yellow energy. }} }} Combination The Ultras used in each of Zora's forms share something in common with each other. *Ultraman Legacy + Ultraman Gamma = Legacy Praetorian: They both serve as the main representative of an era of the wiki. Both come from alternate versions of the Showa timeline and exhibit abilities reminiscent of Heisei Ultras. Their fighting skills are also notably well balanced and have the ability to alter their stats at will. *Ultraman Melee + Ultraman Blizzard = Wilder Glacier: They both serve as examples of an Ultra going outside the typical norm (Melee being a pure physical fighter and Blizzard harnessing the cold, an Ultra's main weakness, as a weapon). Both seek to reach a goal through any means. *Ultraman Lightning + Ultrawoman Six = Megawatt Rainbow: Both have issues with understanding and accepting human society and have a preference to resolve conflicts peacefully. Both are also experienced with multiple types of weaponry: ** Lightning: Uses three slugger weapons in his base form, a larger blade in High Voltage form, and a hammer in God of Thunder form. ** Six: Can summon various weapons from her Six Bracelets, including a trident, throwing knives, and even firearms. *Ultraman Prime + Ultraman Renius = Prime Gattler: Both are basic type changers with multiple super forms. Both have older siblings and are relatively young. *Ultraman One + Ultraman Aegis = Emerium Cross: They both are descendants of Ultraman Zero, One being his son and Aegis a descendant from the far future. Both fought against Belial's forces to some extent, One fought Belial himself while Aegis fought his descendant. *Ultrasaur + Ultraman Oub = Origium Remnant: Both fit into the OrbGeed trope, using the powers of past Ultras to enhance their own power. They also share a history of being manipulated and easily succumbing to dark powers. *Ultraman Spoiler + Ultraman Beast + Ultrasaur = Maximum Fusion: All three Ultras were born as humans and found out about their true identity in their lives as adults. All three use fusions to transform though in different ways. **Spoiler: Uses Parody Ultras. **Beast: Uses Kaiju. **Ultrasaur: Uses Normal Ultras. * Ultraman Junior + Ultraman Prime = Spacium Zeperion Junior: Junior and Prime are the sons of Ultraman and Ultraman Tiga, the components of the original Spacium Zeperion form. In addition, Junior was directly inspired by Prime. * Ultraman Neo Xenon + Ultraman Neo Mebius = Infinite Ascension: Neo Mebius and Neo Xenon are the token examples of the OP and Neo Ultra trends, having to overcome extreme challenges to reach their current godly states. * Ultraman Lightning + Ultraseven AX + Ultraman Aegis = Trinity Slugger: All three Ultras have their designs based on Ultraseven and/or Ultraman Zero; specifically, they are all capable of utilizing at least two Slugger weapons, hence the form's name. *Ultraman Notus + Ultraman Lightning = Photon Megawatt: Notus and Lightning's powers are both similar. They both have control of earth through their ultimate forms. This is Zora's equivalent to Orb's Photon Victorium. Profile *'Age': 6,500 years old (Equivalent to 17 in human years) * Time Limit: 3 minutes * Home Planet: Land of Light * Human Form: Hito Randamuna * Weakness: Cold Temperatures * Transformation Item: Zora Spark / Essence Extractor, Crystal Container * Relationships ** Ultraman (Teacher/Superior) ** Ultraman Junior (Childhood friend) ** Unnamed Aunt (Adoptive mother) Body Features - Wilder Glacier= *'Improved Protector': A large, bulky protector that covers his chest, back and shoulders. - Megawatt Rainbow= *'Slugger Swords': Twin blades on his arms can be detached and used as weapons. - Prime Gattler= *'Zepellion Crystal': In this form, Zora's beam lamp further develops into a purple crystal. - Emerium Cross= *'Zora Sluggers': Zora possesses three sluggers on his head that can be detached and used as cutting projectiles or melee weapons. *'Aegis Tector': A large bladed protector that vaguely resembles the Ultimate Aegis. - Origium Remnant= *'Remnant Crystals': Light blue crystals located on Zora's forearms and chest, they glow when he performs his energy-based techniques - Maximum Fusion= *'Proto-Armour': Red armour with blue crystals (dubbed Proto-Crystals) covering Zora's body. *'Proto-Tector': An odd protector resembling a spiked cross surrounding his color timer. - Specium Zeperion Junior= *'Sperion Crystal': In this form, Zora's beam lamp further develops into a purple crystal akin to that of his Prime Gattler form. *'Sperion Techtor': A protector similar to that of Prime only coloured red and purple. - Trinity Slugger= *'Trinitium Sluggers': A trio of sluggers, one located on Zora's head and the other two on Zora's bracers. The one on Zora's head is not detachable. *'Trinitium Techtor': A very durable silver protector with a unique design. }} Ultra Essence Crystals The Crystal Container and Essence Extractor are modified versions of the Loading Knuckle and Riser created by Zora in order to harness the powers of the crystals. *'Gamma': Shortly after the creation of the Ultra Essence Crystals, they were spread across Zora's home universe. Zora happened to find one of them, Gamma's. *'Legacy': TBA *'Melee': TBA *'Blizzard': TBA *'Lightning': TBA *'Six': TBA *'Prime': TBA *'Renius': TBA *'One': TBA *'Aegis': TBA *'Ultrasaur': TBA *'Oub': TBA *'Spoiler': TBA *'Beast': TBA ZoraSpark.png|Zora Spark CrystalContainer.png|Crystal Container EssenceExtractor.png|Essence Extractor GammaCrystal.png|Gamma LegacyCrystal.png|Legacy MeleeCrystal.png|Melee BlizzardCrystal.png|Blizzard LightningCrystal.png|Lightning SixCrystal.png|Six PrimeCrystal.png|Prime ReniusCrystal.png|Renius OneCrystal.png|One AegisCrystal.png|Aegis UltrasaurCrystal.png|Ultrasaur OubCrystal.png|Oub SpoilerCrystal.png|Spoiler BeastCrystal.png|Beast Fan Submission Rules *Please give a link to Ultras' pages. *Fusions MUST have the consent of the creators (if you are the creator of both, the rule does not apply). *'Any submission with ''missing information will not be added'. *'Any submission NOT in the submission thread will not be added'. *'SUBMISSIONS MUST NOT CONTAIN ANY PG RATED INFORMATION''' *''SUBMISSION THAT DO NOT FOLLOW ANY OF THESE RULES WILL BE IGNORED'' **At this point in time, fusions involving parodies are limited to ONE PARODY ULTRA PER FUSION PAIR, as to avoid competition with Spoiler. Have any fanfic fusions? Write them in the submission thread below and include: *Tab colour: 1st colour for background and 2nd for text. If you want to use HTML colour codes, refer to this website and then copy the code into your comment. Please include the "#" before the code. *Name: Explanatory. *Activation Announcement: plz *Transformation Announcement: plz *Pre-battle Catchphrase: plz *Summary: What does this form do? How was it obtained? Optional. *Reason(s) for fusion: Please write them in LIST form, like this list. "Because it sounds cool" is a valid reason. *Techniques: What can this form do? *Rise Scene: Optional Trivia *I have no idea why I made him like cheese, I guess I thought it would be funny. *Ultraman 3000, Ultraman Card, Ultraman G'd, Ultraman Spoiler and Ultramash served as inspiration. *Think as this as a tribute to the amazing and diverse creations by all the users of this wiki, past, present and (hopefully) future. *Trinity Slugger and Origium Remnant's images by MoarCrossovers, the former was edited by me. **Additionally, its rise scene was suggested by Kit. **Origium Remnant's image was intended to be used for Maximum Fusion. *The name of Zora's human form literally translates to "Random Person". *The choice of having the Crystal Container attach to Hito's belt was made when I realized that despite of being a modified Loading Knuckle, it did not have a handle and I imagine how awkward it would be for him to hold it. **I also thought that it would look cool when he inserts the crystals into it and scans them. Category:MoarCrossovers Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:OrbGeeds Category:Furnozilla Category:Furnozilla's Continuity Category:Fan Submissons